Game Night
by Gorillazbiggestfan
Summary: Just a short story about one of the nights the gorillaz try and have a game night. It's funny, no pairings, little slashiness. Have fun one shot!


Disclaimer: I don't own the gorillaz.

This is just a short one shot. I made this out of fun. I hope you all like it. Send me reviews. I want to know what you think. Unless you are a stinky flamer, I just want to tell you flamers to fuck off! Now, everyone else, enjoy…

Game Night

Noodle sat on the table. Russel was next to her. 2D was across from her, they all waited for Murdoc to arrive. 2D gave a sigh and then said, "Were is 'e?"

Noodle looked at 2D, "I don't know." She gave a small sigh and looked down at the sorry game that they were all suppose to play that night.

Russel gave a wild groan, "Damn! He always does this man! Every time. Why do we even try?"

The 2 looked at their companion. Noodle then turned to 2D, "Maybe you should go get him 2D-sama. I would, but, the smell that comes from his winne' makes my eyes water and my skin crawl. I would really hate to go down there."

2D looked at her. He could see that she really was worried about going down there. He gave a sigh, "Russel, do you wanna go?"

"Hell no!" He said with a wave of his arm as he folded his massive hands.

2D gave another sigh. He realized that he had no choice. He gave a groan and then got up. He looked at his 2 friends for the last time before he finally left and began to walk to his fate.

As 2D walked down one of the halls to the lift, he noticed that there was a small sound coming from one of the rooms. His curiosity was too strong. He stopped in front of the door and then slowly opened it.

The room was dark. He ignored that though. If it was one thing that he was use to, it was dark stuff. 2D slowly looked for the light switch. But, when he did find it and pressed the button, he got a rather unpleasant surprise. A small demon that had been lurking around Kong Studios was in the room. It held a bag of something. But, before 2D could turn and run, the demon threw the contents of the bag at and onto him.

2D stepped back. He gave a small yell. He looked down, his whole body was white! He looked ahead of him. The demon was smiling at him. It gave him a hands up but then it jumped away.

2D was covered in flour. The demon was a pain in the ass. This one was the one carried around a bag of flour. 2D gave a groan. He knew he had to go get Murdoc before he could go change. 2D walked over to the lift. He got in and then slowly went down to the car park.

2D reached the bottom of the car park. He got out. He shuffled over to the winne'. 2D looked at the door. He could hear the faint sound of Murdoc in there. He slowly knocked on the door. He didn't say anything. He had a small fear that Murdoc was going to come out and beat the shit out of him. 2D backed away.

The door swung open and then 2D could hear Murdoc say, "Wot the fuck? I though' I told ye'…"

Murdoc looked at 2D. 2D could tell that Murdoc was so drunk that his eyes were red from it. 2D gave Murdoc a stupid grin. Then, all of a sudden, Murdoc gave a yell. He began to scream loudly.

2D jumped out of his skin, "Murdoc! Wots…the…matter?"

Murdoc gave 2D a terrified look, "I ain't ready to die! I am good, I still got life in me!" He then brought out a gun.

2D stepped back, "Murdoc, wot are you talking about? I'm 2D, its me, 2D."

Murdoc aimed the gun at 2D, "How…you look like one of those dead ghost thingies." He took a step forward.

2D backed away, "I'm not dead. I am alive, look." 2D patted his chest. Flour flew out from everywhere. Murdoc blinked. He took a step forward. He drew up so close to 2D, that 2D could smell the beer on the tip of his breath. Murdoc looked at 2D, "What do you want?"

2D stuttered a bit, "I…I just came to get you so that we could all play…the…game."

Murdoc leaned forward, "You are a really pretty ghost, you know that?"

2D blushed, "Uhh, Murdoc, I think, your drunk." 2D said as he backed away.

Murdoc gave a small laugh. "I will be right back." Murdoc turned and began to walk away. He went into his Winne'. The second he did though, 2D ran to the lift.

When Murdoc got back out, he looked around, "Now where did that ghost go?" He was holding a bottle of wine and 2 glasses. He was also in his underwear.

2D ran into the kitchen, he was out of breath, but he got out the sentence, "Murdoc is sleepen' he don' wanna play." He looked down, trying to catch his breath.

The end. Yes, sadly this is a one shot. I hope you liked it. Review if you want. Flamers, I will not accept dirty comments or bullshit. I am allergic to it. LOL. Well, anyway, hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
